The subject matter of the present invention relates to providing redundant metalxe2x80x94metal seals to protect downhole communication lines from the surrounding environment.
Communication lines are used in a wide range of applications in the oilfield industry. The communication lines transmit monitored data regarding downhole conditions such as temperature and pressure to surface instrumentation. The communication lines can also be used to send information down the well from the surface. Additionally, communication lines may also be used to electrically power downhole equipment. Communication lines may include electrical conduits, optical fibers, hydraulic lines and other methods for data or power transmission.
In environments such as those encountered in downhole wells, the communication lines are exposed to hostile conditions such as elevated temperatures and pressures. To protect the fragile communication lines from the hostile conditions, the communication lines are generally carried within protective tubing that provides an environmental seal. Problems arise when the seal must be broken during assembly, installation and/or repair of the communication line. For example, in downhole applications, in order for the communication line to be fed through production equipment such as packers, the line must be cut and then spliced with the downstream line. Thus, after splicing, the communication line must once again be sealed from the harsh environment.
There exists, therefore, a need for an apparatus and method of sealing communication lines from the surrounding environment.